Why patronise the naive?
by Maid-of-awesome
Summary: What makes kakashi so late for squad 7? He visits the memorial ofc but this is one of the reasons why - A Lemon with kakashi and a Char I named after my japanese friend whom I havent seen in years : Hope it does you proud Airi ;


Why patronise the naive? 

Kakashi was knackered. He had spent all night worrying about team 7. Now it was their turn. Kakashi found himself humming on his way to meet them for the days training. Were they ready for the exams? They were so young after all. Those blundering kids! Why did he even bother? That question, he found himself asking it so often. But then he went into this inner rant about how it was his duty to guide them and blah, blah, blah! Sometimes he just wanted to be human. To have time where he wasn't 'the copy ninja' just Kakashi. To relax and eat and sleep and not worry. These may seem trivial, but it was what he missed most.

Oh well. It was he, after all, that had chosen this life. At the time it had seemed like a dream. And he always seemed, well, required to become a ninja; put his eye to good use. But that in itself was a curse. What was so great about being able to see so much anyhow? It made life boring. Despite the constant in-look to other peoples lives. He usually took advantage of this and had fun looking at other people's troubles. But it would always go wrong when he compared them to his own. In comparison, they were pathetic. Their problems were so simple. So easy to deal with. So F*ing STUPID. They were small things. Why couldn't _he_ have _those_ types of problems? He could almost always instantly think of solutions. Their plans to get over it were so boring, so _predictable._

And now he was in a bad mood. Great. Maybe he should shake it off by going to the market. Distract himself. He needed groceries anyway. What harm could it do? He was already late, it wouldn't make a difference. 5-6 minutes at the most. He smirked to himself as he thought what team 7 would be doing as they waited. What? It was some of the only fun he had! They needed team-building anyway.

Kakashi took the next left and turned into a lane buzzing with vibrant activity. He couldn't help but smile as these people went about their insignificant business.

The bright colours of the market were attractive. Kakashi shook his head free of its heavy thoughts and began to relax. He instinctively headed for the grocery stall; it was one of the only places he was accustom to here. He knew the man who kept it well, and was astonished to see a stranger behind the counter.

As he approached, the new attendant looked up. She was a tall, well built, brunette. She looked at him with unfaltering eyes then blinked, turning away to serve the nearest customer. Her hair flipped over her shoulder as she did so, flashing where it had been bleached lighter by the sun.

Kakashi was intrigued, who was this startling new woman? Did she run the store now? I might just get groceries more often, he found himself thinking. Kakashi grinned under his mask as he thought of what it could lead to…

The woman turned back to him, this time acknowledging him directly. She flashed a shy smile. He wondered how many other people had seen it.

"Can you help me?" he winked at her with his visible eye, making her blush.

"That, depends…"

"Oh yes?" he raised a confident eyebrow.

"on what you want." She began to adjust the till, turning her back on him yet again. He shivered, having taken the previous statement to imply something which he doubted she had meant. But the possibility was still there…

The woman had begun serving another customer, leaning down to reach for a bag, Kakashi's eye was immediately drawn to her revealed cleavage. Her black top was temptingly cut, flattering her figure and cut off with two belts. She wore sandals and had bandages on her bicep and thigh, just below a pair of green shorts.

"what, can I do for you?" the woman's tone was impatient. Kakashi realised that he had slowly made his way round the booth and was now behind it, where people usually serve.

He found that she looked tense, apprehensive. Kakashi was suddenly reminded of a chapter in Come come paradise. It was at the beginning, just before the good bit…

"well?" she looked strangely hot now that she was angry. And, now that Kakashi was around the back of the booth, he could see just how innocent she looked. This only encouraged him further. Stepping forward, he tripped on the stand and struggled, which achieved nothing more than pulling the entire stall down upon them.

Fruit and veg rolled in every direction, cherries spilled onto the street and the frame of the stall crumpled, crushing his new-found lady friend under the weight of its counter. She gasped as the wind was crushed out of her, and closed her eyes, moaning at the intense strain.

Kakashi emerged from the debris, his hair ruffled and his eye patch askew. He jumped at the sight of her. She looked so helpless and her moans of pain were wrongly arousing. Mentally shaking himself he went to her aid, but even after he had dislodged the remains of the wooden booth, she winced as if still recovering from injuries. Even though he had removed most of the cause of her discomfort, he felt it was in vain.

Gingerly, she got to her feet. Her legs were shaking and there was a cut on her left shoulder, which was slowly leaking the warm red liquid that was her blood down her back. But other than these minor injuries she felt fine, a little shaken maybe but it was the stall that she was worried about. Looking around, she winced in dismay at the overwhelming mess. This would take hours to clean up. Shock quickly turned to rage, she turned to glare at the tall masked man she knew to be responsible. Kakashi, however, was comically tiptoeing away. She laughed, and then sighed; she could hardly stay angry at him for long.

"I'm sorry Mrs…?"

"_Miss" _She corrected him, "-Miss Tayaka"

"Miss Tayaka," he bowed "Don't worry, I'll clear up this mess, and, if you will accompany me, retrieve my money and pay you back for the damage." She sighed; it was all going to be ok. Thank god it was someone this nice, most other people only helped her if they wanted something.

Kakashi indicated the way onwards with his head. She followed, intrigued, stepping into sync with him and striking up a conversation.

By the time they had reached their destination, they had shared a random conversation about food, he had learned her name (Airi) and vice versa.

Kakashi hadn't really paid much attention to their conversation, other than her name of course, as that would be needed later… "Ok here we are!" Kakashi looked like an exited little kid, indicating the memorial. But it was plain that Airi was confused and he answered her unsaid question with a perverse grin.

However naïve she may be, he knew that now she understood exactly what he meant. But he saw no reason to be condescending, as she did not seem to object. Anyway, he had something else on his mind…

Kakashi slammed her into the monument, trapping her head between his muscular arms. She gasped in shock but didn't struggle or resist, her eyelids lulled as he hungrily kissed down her neck to the hem of her low cut top. He looked up at her, eyes full of desire and she caught him, quickly claiming his mouth, neck and jaw. Roughly locked in passion there was nothing else, oblivious to all but the heat and his strong presence. He was all there was but there was still not enough. More…

He fumbled with her shorts and groped her ass before undoing them and moving so he was situated between her legs. She grinned at the hard lump that formed there and slipped her hand from his chest to rub it. He moaned as she thrust him into the wall and licked his neck.

She ripped his shirt from him and unzipped his fly and there was a sharp intake of breath as Kakashi braced himself. She slid down his body. He shivered at her touch but she was all he could feel. She stopped rubbing as her face reached his groin. Kneeling before him, she leaned in and teasingly licked at his sensitive erection.

He threw his head back as she dominated his genitals, sucking and exploring with her tongue. His breathing got harder as pleasure took over. She licked up his thigh and trailed her fingers lightly over every line on his body she could reach. She got back to his cock hungrily. Rhythmically she sucked and moved into him and back faster and faster. He met her with thrusts and cries of ecstasy. It was all he could do to cling to the monument and try to stifle his orgasm. She abruptly stopped and sucked harder, licking the length of him roughly and causing him to cum copiously. She lapped it up as it spilt down her chin and neck. Relishing the taste, Airi closed her eyes, just noticing that she was out of breath.

Kakashi looked down, eyes blurry with pleasure and smiled at her arousing panting. She was sweating but that somehow made her more attractive. He knelt down so he was on her level and kissed her again. He could taste the cum in her mouth, feel her moving into his chest and smell her sweat. Her heavy breathing rhythmically moved his body and soothed him; so it was a shock when the kiss deepened, becoming more intense and leaving longer gaps between breaths his hand moved from her hair, touched her neck and moved down her spine, causing her to shiver. He trailed his fingers from her back down to her hips then up her shirt, he groped her breast and fumbled to undo her bra. She gasped but began tugging at his top. They hastened to undress each other.

She was shaking when he pinned her to the cold floor and licked her bare stomach. Kakashi crept up her naked body to whisper in her ear; "I'll be gentle… "And smirked as he thought to himself 'about as gentle as she was anyway' He eyed her body with lust and licked his lips.

She twined her fingers through his as he got into position, bracing herself. Kakashi heard Airi gasp as he entered her but this only motivated him further, determined to hear it again. Maybe he could make her scream with pleasure… Slamming into her harder and harder, Kakashi was spurred on by her moans of ecstasy. He increased the pace and thrust further, not stopping, even, when he reached his climax, as she still screamed for more.

Panting, he rolled off her to lie on the floor in front of the monument. Realising how ridiculously late he was by now, he chuckled to himself and got up. "I'd better get going" he breathed. And leant down to kiss her before turning on his heel to go find squad 7.


End file.
